Space Case 35: Two-Time Galaxy Saviors
Two-Time Galaxy Saviors is the last episode of Power Rangers Star Chase and the seveny-ninth episode of The Destiny Wars. Two editions exist, the regular edition, and a special 1-hour edition Summary The rangers commence the final showdown for the universe. Can they stop Planet Ether from destroying the entire universe? Feature Planet: Planet Ether Plot Urond, knowing what to do next, is alone however, as Headcannon and his mutiny has taken over. He is locked up alone. Furlon walks in, apologizing for what happened. Urond forgives him. The two plan to take their ship back along with Nova. They do, and they defeat Headcannon and his forces. Only Urond, Nova, and Furlon remain. Urond leads his Chasers and Nova to the edge of Overspace, per the Brain Shard's instructions. "Boss." Furlon says. "Furlon." Urond responds. "Those guys we took Rocky for..." '' ''"Yep. Narcis found him. I tried to keep'em safe from em. But I failed. I failed him. I don't know what those jerks did to him, but I gotta do something" "How do you know tho?" Furlon asks. Urond turns around. "How do I know what?" "How do you know, that that's where Rocky is?" "I felt it. That 'Shard' nonsense we heard bout'. I felt it." Urond responds. "But is it true?" "Welp Furlon, if it's fake, then be it. But I know it's real. I know. I know, where my boy is. I ain't ever don anything right in my life. Not taken care of my Chasers, done bad things throughout the stars, destroyed things, all while neglecting y'all, and Rocky." '' ''Furlon realizes what's kept Urond down for a minute. He feels like he's misused his life. He's lived for the wrong things, at the expense of his chasers. And now that Rocky's made his way back to the people Urond set out to never bring him to. The very people that will get him killed. Meanwhile, Planet Ether continues to make its trek through the stars. Rocky continues to shoot at the core, finally irritating Narcis enough to break his concentrating. "Rocky! You making me MAD!" He fires lightning at his brother, but Rocky in his Ranger form jumps away. The Brain Shard sends a message to the Rangers to wake up and help Rocky. "Rangers! Wake UP! Look! Rocky needs your help!" The Quasar Chase Megazord reactivates as the Rangers wake up and see Rocky shooting at an exposed Narcis. "You hear that voice as well?" Comet says. "I did" Mirra says. The Brain Shard also wakes up a knocked out Zaro Shi. "Shi! I have a task for you! Find the Galaxy Voyager, launch them through Overspace! Bring them here!" "Who speaks? This is not the voice of Planetor!" Shi is skeptical. The Brain Shard grows angry. A green mist forms around Shi. It levitates him into the air. The Mist begins to form a Face. A face, much like Cosmos! "DO NOT QUESTION ME! Do what I command, or the universe will be destroyed!" The Brain Shard demands. At once, the mist dissipates. Shi, unsure, speeds away to the Galaxy Voyager. The Brain Shard makes its way to Planetor on his ship. Planetor, readies his ship to consume Ether. His legions construct a super laser to fight back Ether's abilities. "Planetor! It is too late! Narcis has destroyed much of the universe already!" The Brain Shard "I am well aware. I am working faster than possible." ''He turns towards the green mist. ''"It takes time even for me to construct a weapon of destruction so powerful, Brain Shard spirit..." "There must be a change in plans Planetor." Planetor raises a brow. "You need to restore the dead worlds." "Restore?!?!?! YOU DON'T KNOW WHO I AM DO YOU? I AM PLANETOR! I AM THE UNIVERSE! I DO NOT REDO WHAT I HAVE ALREADY ALLOWED TO HAPPEN!" "Then you really did wipe your mind." The Brain Shard mist takes the shape of Cosmos' body. "You entrusted Cosmos of Terra the knowledge of your Power. Your power of restoration" He explains the event of the Battleworld Arc, and of how he restored Shi, and Himself. "I BEAR NO SUCH ZEAL! I WILL NOT FOLLOW YOUR WISHES, EVEN IF YOUR ARE MY EQUAL!" ''Planetor says in anger. Meanwhile, Mirra, Zader, Comet, and Rose reach Rocky. The 5 stand together and embrace each other, as they've been missing their leader. ROcky says he's got a plan. It seems the planet cools down, and is powerless once Narcis disengages with it. So as long as they can destroy Narcis, they can save what's left of the Universe. But it can't last long as Narcis jumps out of the core. "So. The whole gang's here. All ready to fall at the hands of Big Brother Narcis." "No. You're wrong. This isn't a 'gang' Narcis" Rocky announces "We've become more than that. Closer than that..." Mirra starts. "Stronger together. A problem alone, a situation together.." Zader states. "Smarter, faster." Comet says "More alive, real and truly special." Rose says. "Family..." Rocky finishes "And we may be different, but we're way closer than I'll ever be with you, Tyrant!" "Hmmph. So be it!" Narcis walks towards the Rangers, reviving his family members from the planet. The rangers morph and roll call "ENDLESS CHASING SPIRITS! POWER RANGERS! STAR CHASE!" The rangers rush the Ethereals. Mirra takes on Lila, Rose fight Sirai, Zader fights Trak, and Comet fights Joto. Rocky engages with Narcis. The battle rages on, as the Star Chase try to stop Narcis' assault. They are not strong enough to face the raw power of the Ethereals. Urond and the Chasers slowly cross the universe. Nova notices something coming up the front. She alerts Furlon, and he tells Captain. Urond walks out and sees the Silver streak coming closer. Urond orders Nova to Morph, and the two Change, to fight it. But it is revealed to be Zaro Shi. Shi grabs the Galaxy Voyager and speeds through space. He moves them at a negasonic speed. "WHAT IS THIS?!?!??!?!" Nova says. "WERE MOVING! TOO FAST IS ALLL!!" Urond responds Narcis fires his energy ray, knocking Rocky back. He jumps to the Core, reuniting it and reawakening Planet Narcis. He begins to ready his death wave. "No, no..." Rocky whispers through pain. But as he starts, the Galaxy Voyager arrives. Shi speeds to the chute, bringing the Galaxy Voyager with him. As they approach the core, Shi flies in and saves Urond, Nova and the Chasers. He rams the Galaxy Voyager into the Core. "BOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!CRAAAAAASHHHHHH!" The core explodes as the Galaxy Voyager destroys it. "MY SHIP!" Urond yells in anger. But he can't be too pissed, as he hears what he needed to hear most. "Urond??" Rocky says. "Rocky!" Urond scampers to his boy and picks him up and takes him out of the way of Narcis. "UROND! You took my brother once, and you've come to do it again?" "I'm only doin' the right thing, you concieted prick!" Urond jumps and saves Rocky from Narcis. Nova sees Mirra, and thinks about engaging in combat. But before they can, The Kign Of Judgment's ships arrive. They begin to fire madly, and a massive spacebattle ensues. Rangers Vs Etherals. Chasers Vs The King. Shi vs Planet Ether. Total Pandemonium. ''Meanwhile, The Brain Shard visits Planetor again. '' ''"Spirit. You've returned." Yes. And I come to ask of you again. Please, reconsider your course. The universe needs your power to create more than ever. The rangers are fighting as hard as they can to save the universe you need to consume. Please, save them." "You make me laugh. Your begs will not work on me. I cannot be swayed by anyone. I do what I please! Now leave me!"'the Space God declares. The Brain Shard leaves, but secretly Planetor contemplates this request. If he changes his course, his mission would be defeated. If he doesn't then he'll lack planets to consume...'' The rangers are able to overcome the Ethereals, and destroy them using Quasar Chase form. '' ''"GLORY TO NARCIS! GLORY TO ETHER!" Lila yells as she and the others are destroyed. Meanwhile, Rocky fights the Kings ships. Nova and Urond make their way onto the Quasar Chase Megazord and find Enon and Junior. Urond sees the two and tells Nova to take them to the Star Saber, to safety. But seeing the carnage, Enon says he's gotta do something. The Quasar Chase Megazord is down and powerless. Enon says he's gonna make things right for the universe. "I have to do this. I can't be part of the family that ended the universe." Enon takes a cord and connects it to his arm, and from the Ethereal Energy within him, he is able to reactivate the Quasar Chase Megazord. "Good work boy!" Urond says impressed with him. He, Enon, Nova and Furlon take control of the Quasar Chase Megazord and begins to destroy the King's ships, easily destroying them all. They use the Ethereal Blast, and all the Ships are destroyed. "No, NO, NOOOOOOOO!!!!" The King Of Judgement yells, facing defeat. "Get to the surface! When we get outta here' we need ya to be ready with the ship!" Urond commands of Furlon and Enon to get to the Star Saber and wait for the Rangers on the surface. The 5 rangers fight Narcis, but are not really getting anywhere. His Etheral Imagination is too powerful. Urond and Nova join in, but are not much help. 'ENOUGH!" Narcis yells. At once he begins to control the topography, and pins the rangers down and restrain them with his energy eels. Only Rocky remains as the others begin to get crushed by the sheer force of the planet. "ROCKY! USE YOUR POWERS BOY" "BUT, I DON'T KNOW HOW!" "DON'T THINK, JUST DO!" Rocky then realizes that it's now or never. He's gotta muster his power again. HIs body begins to crackle with the energy, to which Narcis fires a blast at him, knocking him back. Meanwhile, Planetor has finished. He takes his End Times and flies to Ether. "IT'S OKAY ROCKY! JUST TRY AGAIN!" Urond says. At once, Rocky begins to think about all the good times he had with Urond, as he grew in the last 10 years. The jobs, the excitement, the brothers he had on the Chaser ship. From that, he realizes his true Family. His true home. Narcis taunts Rocky again as he gets ready to get into the Core again, but before he does, Rocky fires a blast, actually injuring Narcis. The Power severs Narcis' control over the planet, freeing the rangers. "TAKE MY HAND!" Rocky orders the Rangers. He transfers his power into the other rangers, instantly giving them the power to take on Narcis. They stand together and fire a great burst of energy, and finally defeat Narcis. Planetor walks out, and sees the twinkling light of Ether. "All that's left is the Core." Urond says. Suddenly, the Green Mist appears to them. It forms into a more clear form of Cosmos. "Cosmos? You're not dead?" "I am not Cosmos! I am The Brain Shard! I come to tell you, Planetor is approaching! You must leave immediately, or perish!" The rangers upon hearing this, run to the surface. But as they do, Narcis reforms. "You really thought it would be that easy?" He uses a energy whip to grab Rocky's leg as he climbs up. Mirra and Urond try to pull him up, but Narcis is too strong. "Let me go." "WHAT? BOY WE HAVE TO GO!" Urond yells. "BUT NARCIS WON'T LET UP! Please save yourselves! NOW GO!" ROcky says as he lets go and goes to fight Narcis. The rest reach the Star Saber, but the energy from Planetor affects the Planet. The surface is unstable. The energy is knocked out. The Chaser Changers break and are unstable. Narcis and Rocky continue to fight, Narcis unaware of Planetor's arrival. The rangers fly away, hoping Rocky can escape. Upon realizing he's here from the Brain Shard, Narcis begins to panic, and tries to fuse with the Planet again. Planetor gets ready to destroy Ether. "NO! WE HAVE TO STOP HIM!" Narcis yells, "NOOOOO!!!!!" Rocky says tackling him. ''"LISTEN TO ME! WE ARE GODS! IF I DON'T DO THIS, WE'LL BE THE SAME AS EVERYONE ELSE!" Narcis pleads. '' "What's so wrong about that?" Rocky whispers. "NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Planetor fires his ray. At once, Ether is slowly destroyed. Because Narcis is connected with the planet, his body turns to dust, and dies. Narcis is finally defeated. Urond, realizing Rocky will die, takes an air suit, puts it on and flies back. The Rangers don't notice him until it's too late. Urond flies to the Core, and picks up a weakened Rocky, and flies out to space. "They may have been ya relatives, but they weren't ya family" Urond says. Rocky sees true father saving him one more time. Rocky's Chaser Changer fails, and demorphs him. Urond, in his final act, puts the air suit on Rocky. "No, Urond what are you doing??!?!?!?" Rocky says panicking as he tries to give it back. "Saving my son. I'm sorry I didn't do any of it right, but I'm glad you are my boy." "No Urond. I can't. I CAN'T, NOT WITH OUT YOU" Rocky says tearfully. "No, you are strong Rocky, you will be fine. They need you more than you need me." Urond then begins to die in the airless space. "No, nooo, awhhh, awhhhh, awhhhhhh" Rocky says as he sobs over his Urond's passing. The Rangers see him, and speed to pick them up Planetor incinerates the entire planet, absorbing all of the power the Planet left. Nothing remains as the planet goes supernova in excess energy. But much to the surprise of The Brain Shard, which Rocky holds in hand, Planetor doesn't absorb the power. Instead, he uses it to restore the destroyed planets to their pre-Narcis states. He also points his power to The Brain Shard. He reanimates the Green Mist into Cosmos' form, and recreates him. From the Green Mist, Cosmos is reborn. The Brain Shard attaches to his forehead. But before he wakes up, a cocoon like structure forms around him. The Rangers hear Planetor speak. ''"I have made a decision. The Brain Shard and its host, Cosmos, are beyond our understanding. He made ME question my decisions. I am Planetor. My intelligence is infinite compared to the entirety of the universe. Therefore, I will study him. As for you, you rangers may go. Your efforts have saved the universe a second time. Farewell!" ''' Planetor says as Zaro Shi tows the cocoon with him. "HEY! NO WAY! GIVE HIM BACK!" Planetor allows Cosmos to awake. "Rangers! Do not fight it! I need this more than you know! Let Planetor experiment on me! I need answers. Friends, we will cross paths again, I swear it. And the day we do, It will be a glorious day! Good bye Star Chasers!" Cosmos says, as Planetor leaves. Nova also goes to leave, but Mirra tries to stop her. ''"Leave me sister! I will chase after Chaos, and make him pay!" Nova says. Mirra notices that Nova is hurt, and goes to hug her. Nova, unsure of this, hugs back. The rangers tearfully wave goodbye to their friend. The next day, the rangers give Urond the send off he deserves. Rocky eulogizes him. The team looks out to space. Through all that's happened, the rangers have grown and become more powerful. The teams stands together looking in to the stars.... Debuts *None Trivia *Comics Counterpart: Guardians Of The Galaxy Vol.2 (2017) *Star Log 42: Big Battle! The Climactic War Of The Champions! (Choushinger Counterpart) *Star Log 43: War Of The Gods! The Face Of Death! (Choushinger Counterpart) *Star Log 44: Narcism! Master Of Fate! (Choushinger Counterpart) *2310-011: The Black God's Ultimate Attack (Planetor/Zaro Shi scenes) Category:Power Rangers Star Chase Category:Season Finale